GOD Eat GOD World
by HikariNoTenshi-San
Summary: Katsu somehow ends up in the Gods Eaters world after an accident. Join her as she tries to find out how she got there and how to get back? But will she even want to leave after she develops close bonds and friendships with those living there? R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Me: HELLO ALL! xD This is HikariNoTenshi-San speaking~! Please call me Hikari or Hika-san or any other variation of that. It must be a PAIN to write my full name. This is my first GODS EATER fic, and it's been a LONG while since I've last written, so please be kind to me~! xD Introducing my muses(aka the voices in my head that make up the other quirky parts of my personality)~!

Gin: Hello! I'm the stupid/smart-but-physically/emotionally-abused one! I'm often used for comic relief!...Hey Hika-chan! Doesn't this mean that subconsciously that you're a maso-

-SMASH!-*SCREAMS!*-BANG!(_OhmigodsomebodyHELP ME!_)-CRASH!-(_UNCLE! **UNCLE!**_)

Yuna:...

Yuno:...

Me:*glares at Gin. Gin cowers.*...Pathetic...NEXT!

Yuna:...*sweatdrops*...I'm the more mature, sarcastic, logical one. I'm also a girl, unlike Gin and my twin. For those that didn't get what I just said, that means that the other two are guys.

Gin:*perks up* Hey Hika-chan, doesn't this mean that subconsciously that you think you're masc-

-BAM!-(_**AHHHHHH!**_)-SLAM!-*SNAPS!*(_MY LEG!_)-*GROWLS~*-(_HAVE MERCY! PLEASE! HAVE** MERCY!**_)-BASH!-

Me:*cleans bloody clothes*...I'm going to set an Aragami if he doesn't stop...NEXT!

Yuno:...*sweatdrops*...I'm the happiest of the trio, more sympathetic, and smarter in the sense I know when to shut up.

Gin:*pops up again* Hey Hika-chan-

Me:** STFU GIN! OR I FEED YOU TO A BLOODY KONGOU!**

Gin:*cowers*

Me:*glares at Gin for good measure*...ANYWAY! I do not own Gods Eater, Gods Eater Burst, or the new Gods Eater 2 that is to come out this year. I DO however own my OC and this idea. Which was borne from the greatest evil creature known to author kind; the Plot Bunny.(Bunnicula got NOTHIN' on these-these THINGS.) For warnings...Well, sporadic updating for one. I have a very strange schedule you see. School. Life. Parents. Siblings. Neighbors. Learning to become Enlightened and to release myself of the hold my worldly desires have over me. The normal stuff that gets in peoples' fanfic writing ways. (^-^) OH! And randomness._ LOTS_ of randomness. Expect quite a few _omakes_ sooner or later. And OOC-ness. I have this strange thing going on with OOC-ness. I just can't seem to stop myself from making at _least_ one CANON character OOC whenever I write a fic...Whatever, it's a fanfic for reason, right? xD What else?...COUPLINGS! **I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL MAKE ANY COUPLES OR NOT! I ALSO DO NOT KNOW IF THE COUPLES WILL BE STRAIGHT OR NOT!** Because come on people, it's an apocalyptic world with the population of human race having dwindled to 1%. People are going to try to find love where they can. So that means Boy/Boy, Girl/Girl/, Boy/Girl, Girl/Boy, Boy/Girl/Girl, Girl/Boy/Boy, and so on. I also can't write..."**Adult scenes.**" I would fail epically if I could anyway. So this fic will remain T-rated in that sense. What else is there to warn people about?...OH YEAH! Language. **MAY OR MAY NOT BE EXPLICIT!** Also, there might me some gore. Blood is definite. Angst and emotional trauma from horrible pasts are there too. I also have no plot. I'm making this up as I go. **I HAVE NO BETA!** So there. That's it...I think.

Gin: Again, Hika-chan doesn't own the Goddamned Gods Eater games series...Get it? Goddamned Gods Eater! LOL~!

Me:...*Sets Kongou on Gin. Gin runs for his life screaming*

Yuna and Yuno: Sweatdrops*

Me:...Right. While Gin serves out his punishment, I'm starting off the story now. CHAPPY ROLL~! xD

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE<span>

* * *

><p>How the hell do I get myself in these kinds of situations!<p>

THIS SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE! I mean, it's actually kinda cool but DAMMIT! THIS SHOULD NOT BE PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!

It's illogical!

It's mind-boggling!

It's so freaking messed-up!

It's-! It's-!

I can't even freaking describe it.

Why? Why is this happening?

What kind of thing did I do to deserve this?

* * *

><p>(-Flashback-)<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>At Five Years Old<span>  
><em>

_A young boy with short black hair and hazel eyes wrings his small hands and bites his small lip in fear and anxiousness.  
><em>

_" Katsu! We shouldn't be doing this! What if mom-"_

_He is cut off by a tomboyish girl his age, who also had short black hair, but with violet eyes. She, in fact, looked and acted more like a he than her own sibling, as was shown when she rashly replied, " Relax Aki! Nothing's going to happ-"_

_CRASH!_

_..._

_..._

_...  
><em>

_" **INORIUTA KATSU! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?**"_

_"...You are in SO much trouble."_

_" Shut up!"_

_" **KATSU!**"  
><em>

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
><em>

_At Ten Years Old_

_An old teacher with curly white hair and half-circle glasses over pale blue eyes stood over two children with her arms crossed, a frown on her usually happy countenance. One of the children, the one who had very short blond hair, which was spiked up in the front, and sky blue eyes stood off to her side, staring at the other child as if to brg 'Don't say anything!'  
><em>

_The other child was a tomboy of a girl, with layered shoulder length black hair and stunning violet eyes. She gave a miniscule nod towards the boy in answer to the silent plead.  
><em>

_" Well Miss Inoriuta? What do you have to say for yourself?" The teacher tapped her foot, becoming impatient. Her eyes began to narrow, and Katsu began to sweat as she was placed under the great, overbearing pressure that was the gaze of her teacher.  
><em>

_"..."_

_"WELL?" Katsu broke.  
><em>

_"...IT WASN'T ME IT WAS HIM HE MADE ME DO IT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And then she ran. The other child was stunned.  
><em>

_" Wha-! I-! TRAITOR!"  
><em>

_" MR. SMITH! How DARE you lie to me!"_

_" But I didn't! She's the one who-!"_

_" That's enough! Come with me to the principle's office."_

_" **KATSU!**"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_At Thirteen Years Old_

_A middle-aged man with light brown hair and brown eyes stands in front of his house with a frustrated look on his face. He heads inside where his son is throwing a birthday party and proceeds to stop it with the said look, which happened to look quite dark and intimidating.  
><em>

_" Okay. Fess up, who's the one who decided to 'decorate' my house with toilet paper?"_

_Silence._

_And then all turned to look at a black haired girl with violet eyes, who was staring into space. Seeing as how everyone had 'suddenly' become quiet, Katsu looked up to see their accusing eyes.  
><em>

_" What?"_

_" Did you toilet-paper my house?"_

_Looking at the man whose glaring eyes were demanding a no-nonsense-give-it-to-me-straight answer, Katsu did the only thing she could do._

_Confess._

_" I thought it be fun?" Her sheepish smile and demeanor didn't save her from punishment._

_" **KATSU!**"_

* * *

><p>(-End of Flashback-)<p>

* * *

><p><em>...<em>O-kay then. Maybe I did do something to deserve this.

...

...

...

BUT IT STILL SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!

When a person is in the back of a car playing a video game as her parents drive and her twin brother listens to his iPod, and ends up being a car crash where the section she was in was hit the hardest, she should be in critical condition in the hospital.

Or dead.

NOT BEING STARED DOWN AT AND ABOUT TO BE TEARED APART AND EATEN BY A BLOODY FREAKING OGRETAIL!

Which, by the way, is a LOT bigger than in the games...

**NOT THE POINT!**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ IT'S GONNA EAT_ _ME!_

**I DON'T WANNA DIE YET! I WANT TO_ LIVE!_**

!

-Slash!-Crash!-Boom!-*yelling**primal screams of pain**other fighting sounds*

...Wow...

...Holy crap. I-I...I'M SAVED! HALLELUJAH! WOOT! Yeah baby!

**_*ROARS!_***

**-CrashBOOM!-  
><strong>

Wow that is one ANGRY Aragami. I am SO glad I'm not the one fighting it.

-SLAM!-

*wince*

Ouch. Poor guy, crash landed right into a building...

...Actually, now that I think about it, these guys look VERY familiar...

Wait.

Oh. OH. O-oh. Oh crap. Oh my FREAKING God.

They're Gods Eaters.

...SHIT!

This is bad! This is very very very very _VERY_ very VERY_ VERY **VERY**_ BAD! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!

IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WITH THAT STUPID ARAGAMI MESSING WITH MY SENSE OF LOGIC! NOW THERE ARE GODS EATERS?

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!_**

*huffs**huffs**huffs*

*sighs*

Okay, calm down Katsu! There must be a logical reason for this! There HAS to be! Just...Calm down and think rationally...

Right...C-calm...C-A-L-M...Cool...Relaxed...

*KABOOM!CRASH!ROARS!*...

...Huh. Weird. I calm down when watching giant all-devouring monsters getting their super-sized butts kicked.

Speaking of getting their butt, that one guy really, REALLY flew when he god hit by that Ogretail.

What did he look like again? I couldn't his face, he had a dark blue hood one. Gray jeans I think, and maybe a yellow T-shirt, not sure since he flew by so fast...

...

...

...

...

...

...Wait a sec, was that Soma?

* * *

><p>-To Be Continued-<p>

* * *

><p>Me: How was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW~!<p>

Gin:...I like this one, personally.

Yuna: Of _course_ you would. Hikari does, and since you're kinda a part of her, you should too!

Yuno: Although, that may not always be the case.

Yuna: True. Since we ARE characters made by her.

Gin: TOTALLY!~

Me:...Right. Anyway, MATTA NE! xD See y'all later~!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hikari here with the second chappy~!

Gin: Looks like it!

Yuna: _Thank you_ Caption Obvious.

Gin: Your welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm.

-BASH!-(GAH!)

Yuno:...Looks like you've just been demoted to Colonel Klutz.

Me:...My inner selves are idiots. (T^T) It's so hard being an author. COOKIES FOR ALL WHO AGREE!

Gin: OOOH! ME! MEMEME! PICK MEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!

-SMASH!-(GAH!)

Yuno:...Ahem. Anyways, Hikari-san doesn't own the Gods Eaters franchise.

Yuna: Some other very lucky a$$ bas**** does.

Me: And because I find disclaiming annoying to do, I'm saying right out that this disclaimer counts for future chapters as well. Also, I may or may not be severely influenced by other stories I read, and WILL most likely end up using ideas from other people. Like, for example, calling Kota, Brota on occasion. Mainly because the name got stuck in my head and now I can't freaking play Gods Eaters Burst without seeing Kota and thinking Brota. DAMN YOU ASH SHIKIKAMI FOR THINKING UP AN AWESOME AND ANNOYINGLY CATCHY NICKNAME FOR KOTA, WHICH I THOUGHT BEFORE WAS IMPOSSIBLE!...Ahem. xP

Gin: WOW Hika-chan! You talk a lot!

-SLAM!-CRASH!-(_Arghhhhhhh! MY EYES! I CAN'T SE-!_)-CRACK!-

Yuno: (0 _ o;)

Yuna: (o - O;)

Me: *cleans off random Godarc.* (^ - ^) Anyways, now that the annoyance has been...Dealt with, CHAPPY ROLL~! o(^_^)o

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Enter Soma<p>

_(3rd Person POV)_

Soma Schicksal is normally a very calm, level-headed, caring individual, albeit he is also a very blunt and moody teenager, which makes him out to be an insensitive jerk as well as a near unapproachable misanthrope, despite his rather handsome looks. For most people anyway.

Nevertheless, he is usually very stoic in nature.

This stony facade, however, was replaced with a rare look of fear, worry, and anticipation. His face was not the only one to sport such either. All Gods Eaters present were wearing the same look.

The reason why was quite simple.

Inoriuta Katsu, or rather Katsu Inorita as people now prefer, most beloved and young leader of the 1st Unit, cheerfully reckless and quirky persona, was missing.

And the only thing the people of Fenrir could do was watch as Hibari Takeda, Fenrir's Far East branch's main operator, typed away on her keyboard with frantic hands, trying to discover the whereabouts of the wayward leader as fast as possible, a look of intense concentration on her face.

Taptaptaptaptaptaptap...

...

...

Soma could just feel himself loosing patience. Just as he was about to ask what was taking so long, Hibari finally spoke up.

" I've found him!" Sighs of relief filled the room. And while people started to cheer up, Soma could help but have a foreboding feeling, and Hibari's next words only cemented them and made the tight ball of dread in his stomach tighten all the more.

" But, the situation looks bad. His armlet's signal is giving signs that his vitals are low, and there about 3-, no, 7 abnormally strong Aragami within his area. He needs support ASAP!" At this, Hibari's face snapped up toward her colleagues, all of whom had grave faces on.

Without even batting an eyelash, Tsubaki Amamiya sent out commands at rapid fire.

"The 1st Unit is to be deployed immediately, followed by the 2nd Unit as well as by a group of Medics! Your priority is the recovery of Katsu Inoriuta! You must NOT fail! MOVE OUT!"

And so people moved.

You didn't mess with Tsubaki.

* * *

><p>The 1st and 2nd Units were deployed almost immediately, and while the choppers flew at their best speed, Soma and the others couldn't help but feel that they were going too slow.<p>

Then, something happens to catch Soma's eye, and what he sees makes his heart nearly stop.

Katsu Inoriuta was about to be ambushed from behind, and he couldn't see since he was already preoccupied with another Aragami that was in front of him.

Time seems to slow down and Soma can only watch as his leader-his friend-is bashed on the head from behind and is sent flying toward a rocky wall, completely separated from his Godarc. A cloud of dust obscures his vision.

Soma holds his breath with wide eyes and-for the first time in his young life-silently prays to whatever Gods that still existed and hadn't yet given up on mankind for the safety of his friend.

"Come on you, idiot. Get up. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to _us._"

The dust settles.

Soma sees Katsu's motionless body and inwardly pleads for him to move.

He remains still.

Soma then proceeds to violently curse, startling his companions who had not seen the transaction take place. Seeing as the helicopter was above one of the rather large Ogretails that had smacked Katsu into unconsciousness-he dared not think of the other more morbid alternative-Soma snarled with a vindictive viciousness, threw open the choppers doors, and proceeded to skydive right on out and skewer his sword right on top of the Aragami he landed on. From that point on, he went on a literal war path toward his leader.

Or would have, if he hadn't been sent flying over his now awake leader by another Aragami.

Soma cursed.

" GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>Still in the chopper, Alisa and Kota, members of the 1st Unit, watch as their teammate falls surely to his doom. That is until they catch sight of a familiar head of raven hair and black clothes.<p>

It was Katsu.

The two proceeded to gape and Alisa, who happened to be in slight shock, pointed out the obvious.

"Kota look! It's Leader!"

Kota, also in slight shock, could only agree.

"Holy crap, it _is_ him!"

Then, they stared at him, then at each other, then at Soma who went flying, then back at their leader, and then back at each other.

They then simultaneously nodded, and followed Soma's action of skydiving out the chopper and onto an Aragami.

Lindow and Sakuya, who had watched them bemusedly, only had to look out the side to understand what just happened.

Sakuya then looked at Lindow, a teasing smile on her face as she picked up her Godarc.

" Shall we get going, Big Boss?"

Lindow cheerfully replied back to his wife.

" You got it Sakuya!"

The two then jumped out and onto an Aragami like the ones before them.

The pilot only shook his head.

" Gods Eaters. Crazy ass mofos."

* * *

><p><em>(Katsu POV)<em>

"Katsu!"

Hearing my name, I turn toward the person who spoke it, and found my eyes growing wide.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall come." I say under my breath, unconsciously moving closer to the rocky wall I had my back against, ignoring the throbbing pain on my back and head that I had just noticed a second before.

It was Soma freaking Schicksal. And he looked PISSED.

As he came closer, I prepared myself for the pain the look in his eyes promised me. I didn't have to but that didn't stop me from wincing when he began to rant at me at the top of his lungs.

" You IDIOT!" he roared. Soma's normally cold blue eyes looked like they were on fire and I found that I couldn't tear my eyes away from the spectacle. "What the HELL were you thinking going solo on a mission like this without telling anyone! ARE YOU SUICIDAL? You should have at least brought back up! You should f*cking know better!"

Soma panted, out of breath from all the shouting. He looked tired, but the aggressive look in his stance and eyes didn't go away, and neither did the rather fearsome scowl on his face.

Then came the awkward silence...Well, as silent as it could get when there were sounds of dying Aragami, cursing Gods Eaters, breaking bones, guns firing, and large sharp pointy objects piercing through flesh.

"Well?" Soma said after some time, his Godarc planted in the ground, his arms crossed, and his eyes glaring down at me like an angry lion.

I had no idea what he wanted for a response, so I asked what he meant.

"Well what? I don't understand what you mean?"

Wrong.

Freaking.

Question.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN! You goddamned-! F*CKING APOLOGIZE YOU F*CKING A$$HOLE! You had everyone at the Den worried about your sorry fat a$$ and you ask WHAT? GODDAMMIT KATSU! What the hell is the matter with you, you MORON!"

Jeebus, Soma has some pair of lungs. You'd never have guessed in the game. Or would have thought that he was such a mother hen. You never really do get to see the more intimate side of people in the games you play. Wait a sec-!

"SAY YOUR F*CKING SORRY ALREADY!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I scream, my thought track being distracted by the aura of imminent death and annihilation should I not answer immediately.

Hearing my apologies, Soma merely rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Whatever."

AHA! There's the Soma I know and love!

And speaking of knowing...

"Um, excuse me? Could I please ask a question?" I ask timidly, because at the moment Soma has me rather scared and confused, just because of a rather small but extremely important detail.

"Yeah? What's the matter? And why are you being so polite, it's not like you. Are you okay? Is it you head? You're bleeding a lot from there." Soma kneels down next to me and I can see the worry in his eyes. I blush at the close proximity and I end up almost completely distracted(because OMG MAJOR SOMA FANGIRL!)but I force away those emotions and ask 'The Question.'

"How do you know my name?" The moment those words leave my lips, I watch as Soma seemingly goes under a transformation. His blue eyes open wide and dilate, his mouth opens into a small gape, his breath hitches, and his hand, which had been nearing my head to check the injury, freezes mid-air and begins to shake. The look he gives me is one of complete and utter shock.

I take a better look at him while he's in that state, and find myself wondering if I'm in a dream or not, despite the throbbing pain from my head that told me I wasn't. And since I probably wasn't dreaming, I decided to ask the OTHER 'Questions,' of which are to be asked in cliched moments such as these in which one meets a stranger in a strange environment. Even though I knew who Soma was and where I was too(this place was CLEARLY the City of Mercy, giant buildings half eaten and a sunset view gave it away)I still needed the comfirmation.

"Also, where am I? And who are you?" To add to the effect, I tilt my head, and scrunch up my eyebrows. Soma just stares and-

Oh god.

Oh. My. God.

What the hell!

Soma FREAKING Schicksal is a hard-core veteran!

HE SHOULD NOT LOOK LIKE A CUTE LITTLE PUPPY THAT JUST GOT KICKED!(No matter how cute it looks, the thought of Soma crying-just NO.)

When Soma speaks, I can just feel the pain and sorrow in his voice. It makes me feel so bad, but the feelings were too strong for someone I really didn't know all to well.

"You don't...Remember me?"

Holy freaking crap, I've never felt so guilty in my entire life, and the situation wasn't even my fault!

Unable to speak due to guilt blocking my voice box, I slowly shake my head.

When I did that, Soma did something I had NEVER, ever thought I would see.

He shed a tear.

A single tear that made feel like the most horrible thing on earth, and without meaning to, my voice come out.

"I'm sorry." And I mean it.

Then from the corner of my eye I see a flash of white and something in me just screamed 'ARAGAMI!' It was heading straight for Soma, who was currently in a catatonic state in which he was emotionally unstable(which I thought Soma had an immunity to).

I am a f*cking idiot.

But dammit if I'm going to let him die without doing anything.

So I summon all the strength I can gather from(what I just realized)my heavily damaged body, spring forward, push Soma out of the way, and scream.

" GET DOWN!"

Then all I knew was pain and the distant sound of several voices calling my name before darkness took me into it's arms.

* * *

><p>Me: Oooooooooh~! CLIFFY~! xDDD<p>

Gin: You're so evil! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

Yuna: You idiot, you already KNOW what's gonna happen next! YOU'RE A PART OF THE AUTHORESSES MIND!

Gin:*blinks stupidly* Oh.

Yuno: (-_-")

Me:...Right. Run now before I shoot you with a paralyzing bullet and leave you in front of a Vajra to devour you.

Gin:*gulps*SHUTTING UP!

Me:...Right. Anyway, please review~! xD Ja ne, minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:…It's been a LONG time.

Gin: Why are you writing this NOW? IT'S MIDNIGHT AND YOU HAVE A PROJECT DUE TOMORROW!

Yuna: I hate to agree with the idiot, but he's right.

Gin: HEY!

Yuno: Dude, just shut. Up.

Me: I know, I know. But I got attacked by a Plot Bunny so…ANYWAY! Here's the chappy. ENJOY! xD

* * *

><p>(3rd Person POV)<p>

All was in a façade of calmness, with every single body in the room lined with watchful eyes and tense muscles, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice, worry pronounced from their very being.

_**Beep.**_

The world waited on baited breath for the dark haired young man on the medi-bed to open his eyes after a week of unconsciousness and sliding back and forth from the brink of death.

_**Beep.**_

None wished for this more that the members of the 1st Unit, who held the closest ties to the young man on the table.

_**Beep.**_

The young man was the venerable leader of the 1st Unit; young, but skilled and brave.

_**Beep.**_

He was a beacon of hope in these dark times.

_**Beep.**_

But there he lay, sleeping.

_**Beep.**_

If only he would wake!

_**Beep.**_

…

_**Beep.**_

…_***twitch***_

_**Beep.**_

…

_**Bee-**_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_**Crash!**_

Cue blinking.

"…**KATSU!"**

"Wha?"

* * *

><p>(Katsu's Mind POV)<p>

_**Beep.**_

…Ugh, my head…

_**Beep.**_

…What the hell is that noise?

_**Beep.**_

Someone better turn it off soon.

_**Beep.**_

This THING is getting REALLY annoying.

_**Beep.**_

Oh.

_**Beep.**_

My.

_**Beep. **_

God.

_**Beep.**_

WHY WON'T IT STOP!?

_**Beep.**_

ARGH! DIE!

_**Bee-**_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_**Crash!**_

Ah ha! Success! The evil thing has been van-

" **KATSU!"**

"Wha?"

* * *

><p>(Ordinary Katsu POV)<p>

I blink at the worried/angry faces of the people I've only seen in a video game.

And I am in awe.

'Damn, people here have WEIRD hair.'

'…Shit. Tsubaki doesn't look too happy and she is walking RIGHT AT ME!'

'Mommy.' Insert the face of a spineless coward crying a river.

"Inoriuta Katsu. What do you have to say for yourself?" Her eyebrow is raised, her lips are pursed, her high-heel encased foot tapping the floor, and her nails clicking against her clipboard.

She does not look pleased.

I gulp out of fear.

'You must answer carefully Katsu. Your answer will decide you fate. Don't do anything stupid!'

"…I-_cough_-!" I grimace; my throat is sore.

'Now that I think about it, everything is sore.'

"Here."

'Huh?'

"Huh?" My voice echoes my thoughts, but my face shows realization when I see a glass of water in front of me.

I give a grateful smile toward the one holding it, and find that it's Kanon, who gives me a ditsy smile back.

I take small, slooooooow sips, knowing that if I drink too fast I could choke.

Tsubaki is patient, and I'm grateful for that.

Everyone is quietly watching me.

It's unnerving, their quietness.

When I finish the glass, Tsubaki repeats her former question, but more calmly.

"Well, Inoriuta Katsu? What were you thinking going off on your own a mission of that difficulty? And what force on this planet overtook you when you made that stupid decision to jump in front of an Aragami attack when you were already in critical condition? Well?" She's back into her irritated self.

'My job just got harder.'

Sweat-dropping slightly, I answer hesitantly.

"I…don't know ma'am."

Her scowl suddenly turns fierce.

"You don't know? You. Don't. Know? Well I think you _do_ know and that you are merely keeping information from me."

Her eyes are narrowed into slits, and I could swear that the air around her was on fire.

I gulp again, and before I know it my mouth is moving is on its own.

"I swear I don't know! I don't even know who you people are and how you know my name or where I bloody am!"

The silence is deafening, and I huddle away from them on the edge of my bed as far as I can go.

They are mainly unresponsive, all wearing varying looks of surprise on their face, all except on the one I can just TELL is Dr. Sakaki.

His long black coat with the pretty, gold, dangly things on it, and his glasses give him away.

His look is that of intrigue.

"Really? Fascinating." He muses, his face in that smiling fox-ish form.

"This is no time to be fascinated Sakaki!" Tsubaki snaps at him. "This is a serious problem! And you!" She turns back to me, making me flinch in fear.

"You're sure that you have no idea of where you are?" She's more careful, prodding with her questions with a more gentle voice. Her eyes are sad though, and expectant.

I shake my head, which had found its' way on top of my drawn up knee.

I'm so confused.

"If I may, I would like to perform a short test to see how far this…Amnesia goes. Would this be acceptable?" Dr. Sakaki asks Tsubaki, his voice quieter than it was before.

Everyone else is silent as Tsubaki ponders upon the best next course of action. She eventually sighs.

"No other way to go about it. Do it."

" Yes ma'am! Now," he says turning to me, "What is your favorite color?"

I think I can say with 100% accuracy that EVERYONE in the room blinked when he asked that.

Nevertheless, I answer anyway.

"Blue."

"I see, I see." Really? What is it that you see, oh _great_ and _wise_ gazer of the heavens?

Can you feel my feels? They're a mix of "Seriously?" and "Shut. Up. NOW."

"What's your favorite food?" He asks again, writing down the previous answer on a clipboard that seemed to manifest out of thin air.

Ignoring this breaking of the Law of the Universe, I continue answering the sometimes normal, sometimes asinine, questions of Dr. Sakaki.

After a while of answering the questions, Dr. Sakaki begins to hem and haw.

"Hmmmmmm."

'Gah! What is it you crazy scientist! SPILL! You're killing me here!'

"What is it Sakaki?" Tsubaki, I **love** you.

"It seems to a hybrid form of both Anterograde and Retrograde Amnesia, seeing as although he remembers parts of his earlier memories and some of his more recent memories, he does not remember most things, people, or places. Or his age for that matter."

"Now wait just a sec," I cut in, confused, "I know how old I am, I'm fourteen!"

"And that's where you're wrong!" chirps Sakaki, "You're not fourteen, you're seventeen!"

Cue Mental Shutdown.

'I'm WHAT!?'

"I'm WHAT!?" My face right now must be priceless, since Dr. Sakaki looks even more amused than before.

"That's right, seventeen! Which means that you're missing a few years off of your memory. Which is peculiar, since you can recall some things that didn't happen too long ago. Not to worry though, I hear that most people recover their memories as times goes by and as they interact with more things."

'Oh, okay…Wait.'

"Most people?" I ask, not sure if I heard right.

Apparently I had, since the good doctor is now grimacing.

Damn, now everyone's going to be depressed about me.

"Yes, well, unfortunately, about 15% of the people who get this sort of amnesia end up not recovering their memories, or at the very least, do not recover some of their memories."

The silence that appears again is heavy.

Words cannot describe the amount of guilt I feel for these people, of whom I seem to have inadvertently robbed of a precious, esteemed comrade.

By being in a stupid car crash while I was playing Gods Eater Burst.

Such a _good _game.

After a small amount of time of thinking heavy thoughts, Tsubaki pulls through with her professionalism.

"Alright, now that everyone has been ascertained of Katsu's health, you are all dismissed. That's an order." And so the people went, giving a little wave and throwing a sad, worried smile my way.

However, one person lingered.

It was Soma.

And Tsubaki must have known something, because gave him a small nod, and then pulled Sakaki out with her.

The door slid closed behind them, leaving just the two of us in the room together.

* * *

><p>'Oh dear God, the awkwardness! THE AWKWARDNESS!'<p>

He speaks suddenly.

"Katsu."

I startle.

"U-uh, y-yes!?"

I stammer and begin staring at him with large eyes, wide with anxiety.

He walks closer to me.

I can just FEEL my insides churning. I'd be hurling if I had anything in me to hurl up.

He's right in front of me now. Gah, what do I do? What do I do, what do I do, whatdoIdo, whatdoIdo, wha-

"Katsu, look at me."

Unthinkingly, I obey, and find my heart stuck in my throat.

He's just SO CLOSE.

As in the 'if-I-try-to-talk-our-lips-will-touch' sort of close.

Did I ever mention how pretty his eyes were? They're SUCH a pretty shade of blue. But they're so sad right now.

"Katsu, don't you remember me?" He grips my chin with his hand, lifting it up toward his face.

OHMYGODHE'S TOUCHINGME~! *inner fangirl squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!*

"Come on, you should know my name. _Say it_."

OhmigodHISVOICE!

THOSE WORDS!

KYAAA!

My heart just skipped a beat. *swoons*

"Please, Katsu. Say my name. **Remember me**."

Did his voice just crack?

Oh. Oh, Soma. Please don't cry. It's too sad if you cry.

Dammit, guess I can pretend to at the very least remember him to an extent...

* * *

><p>(Soma POV)<p>

Dammit, if Katsu doesn't answer me soon I'll-

"Soma."

I snap my head towards him, having turned it away when he just stared at me with that glaze in his eyes. He's looking straight at me now though, and his eyes are clear, if a bit hesitant looking.

"What did you say?" My voice is hoarse, and dammit but I'm about to cry.

"Soma." He said it again, more confidently, more like his old self.

He remembers my name.

He remembers my name!

"Yeah," I say, tears falling and smile tugging at my lips, "Yeah. My name's Soma. Don't go forgetting it, you hear?"

"Yeah," he says back, "Yeah, I hear ya loud and clear, Soma." And then he wipes away the tears that are falling from my eyes, gentleness underling his every action.

It's strange to realize that he doesn't remember everyone at all, but all his actions are the same.

But he's already starting to remember people, if remembering my name was to say anything.

That idiot better hurry up and get all his memories back.

I miss him.

* * *

><p>Me: Now wasn't that just adorable?<p>

Gin: Soma is REALLY out of character though.

Me:…Yuno, Yuna.

Twins: HAI HIKA-SAN!?

Me: Tell me, I did put in the warning in the first chapter of possible OOCness for characters, no?

Twins: HAI HIKA-SAN!

Me: Thought so. Gin.

Gin: HAI HIKA-SAMA!?

Me: Say something stupid again. I dare you.

Gin: *sweats profusely*

Me: Ara, ara? Are you disobeying me, Gin-kun? –insert sadistic smile!-

Gin: NO HIKA-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME HIKA-SAMA! I'LL BE GOOD HIKA-SAMA! I LIKE PANCAKES HIKA-SAMA! I'M SORRY HIKA-SAMA!

Me: Gin.

Gin: HAI HIKA-SAMA!

Me: Shut. Up.

Gin: HAI-

Me: _**I SAID SHUT THE F*** UP!**_

Gin:…

Me:…Good boy. YUNA! YUNO!

Twins: *startle* H-HAI!?

Me: Credits.

Twins: TO ALL READERS! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASUDESU!

Me: Ciao!


End file.
